far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Data Eduction, Lineation, and Predictive HEX Informatics (DELPHI)
In the course of collecting data and predicting trends for the markets and trade needs of Acheron Rho, Quants and Quantesses (hereafter, collectively, Quanta) of House Eridanus developed a computerized system for easier storage and analysis of all data deemed pertinent to their tasks. Enter DELPHI, Data Eduction, Lineation, and Predictive HEX Informatics, a massive system of databases and VI interfaces developed with the express purpose of making the work of Quanta more efficient. DELPHI Originally proposed under the reign of The Masked Emperox of House Lyra, as the economy of Acheron Rho began to swell and recover from The Second Imperial Civil War, DELPHI has passed through several iterations to reach its current state of complexity and development. While The Great Library of House Vela was already in existence, its stores contain a great deal of information deemed extraneous and unnecessary, cluttering the work of Quanta. Additionally, the purpose of the Great Library is ostensibly different, to collect and preserve all knowledge, rather than to assist in predictive market analyses and trade prognostication. The basics of the system are relatively simple. Data is drawn from news stories, business reports, market analyses, financial history, political shifts, and a multitude of other categories to be analyzed both by DELPHI itself and by Quanta. Part of DELPHI’s work is performing calculations and running predictive scenarios that the human brain is either incapable of or takes more time to complete. With DELPHI, a Quant or Quantess with proper training can reach almost oracular levels of market prediction, increasing their reliability and efficiency. Of course, there is always room for error, but DELPHI is constantly being updated and improved in an effort to render this margin negligible. While traveling, Quanta may have available to them mobile DELPHI emplacements, typically on board their personal spacecraft, or be able to access copied systems through Eridanii properties on other worlds. As information transmission takes time, these may sometimes be marginally out of date, but any software updates and information packages are distributed as quickly as technologically possible. In addition, DELPHI is capable of personal modification based on the specific work and assessment strategies of a Quant or Quantess. A Quant or Quantess may alter their personal DELPHI if they possess one, or add to a House-owned emplacement with approval when they come across new information that they believe may be pertinent to their analyses. As an example, information takes time to disseminate in Acheron Rho, so a sudden and impactful development on Hiera may take time to reach Tiber. A Quant or Quantess on Heira at the time, therefore, has a window to incorporate the data into the nearest DELPHI to examine potential outcomes and trends for trade and the markets if they so desire. They can then take steps to mitigate damage, suggest investment shifts, or utilize the predictions to their advantage in other areas. VI Interface While the original DELPHI Virtual Intelligence was named Dione, the interface can be modified to suit each individual Quant and Quantess. Personality, gender, appearance (where applicable), voice type, name, and most other features can be changed to better suit the preferences and requirements of its owner or primary user desires. For larger, on-planet systems, multiple VI interfaces can be uploaded, allowing the system to interact differently with each Quanta using it. While a Quant or Quantess only realistically needs data output from DELPHI, it was deemed prudent to allow the system to have a “face,” for parsing data on its own, conveying that data in more easily comprehensible ways, especially as financial systems become more complex, and to allow for individual tailoring. Each Quant and Quantess is different, with new and evolving strategies for what is generally not an exact science, and each puts more or less weight in certain variables. The Grey Eyes: DELPHI’s Sight in Acheron Rho The Grey Eyes are implants created in conjunction with House Triangulum that allow Quants, Quantesses, and other Eridanii nobles the ability to collect information for DELPHI out in the world. Equally, some information can be retrieved from DELPHI so long as the Grey Eye user is within the same system as a DELPHI mainframe emplacement. History As described above, DELPHI was created by the Quanta of Eridanus to assist them in their work as information collectors and analysts. Previously, other systems had been utilized for creating scenarios and storing information, but DELPHI was the first to compile everything into a single piece of technology. During the reign of The Masked Emperox, the economies of Acheron Rho grew as worlds worked to recover from the The Second Imperial Civil War. Infrastructure projects, peaceful trade lanes, and renewed friendships between worlds all moved to this end. Quanta had already fallen on difficult times under the reign of The Blood Eagle and during the Second Imperial Civil War due to the volatility of the period. So, a small group amongst them decided that the period of peace and could be used to develop a better and more comprehensive system for Quanta to use in their predictions. Looking backward, DELPHI was notably developed with a “war state,” in mind, fed knowledge from both the contemporary peace and the historical bloodshed. The hope was that, should war come again, Quanta would be prepared to guide trade and the markets through such a period, rather than being forced to watch it flounder and falter. The War Against the Artificials was the first test of DELPHI’s “war state.” Remarkably, DELPHI exceeded expectations in nearly every parameter, helping to keep the Empire relatively solvent during a period of unrest and conflict, both in terms of trade and market stability. Shifts, of course, were unavoidable, but having some ability to predict them allowed variables to be manipulated in advance to soften the blows of the conflict upon the wealth of the Empire. Thankfully, The War Against the Artificials was relatively focused and small scale compared to the Second Imperial Civil War, making it the perfect testing ground to watch DELPHI work and adjust it for any future conflicts. Category:House Eridanus Category:House Eridanus Products